This invention relates to magnetrons and more particularly to magnetron cathodes.
The time required for a magnetron to become operational is governed by the warm-up time of its cathode, that is, the time required for the cathode to reach an operating temperature at which suficient electrons are emitted for proper operation to be achieved. The present invention arose in an attempt to provide a magnetron having a cathode with a short warm-up time.